


A Harp's Song

by AprilLilypegasi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cute, Multi, POV Second Person, Reader plays the harp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10020404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilLilypegasi/pseuds/AprilLilypegasi
Summary: The metronome clicks away as your fingers pluck the strings, almost gliding along the familiar instrument. The sound of Egyptian-style music fills the air and automatically pulls a smile to your face as you remember who this is planned for.Essentially, you decide to play a song to Egypt on his birthday as you know he'd appreciate it. But what can this bring the two of you?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, Egypt~ I do adore him and I didn't get to write for him last year so I hope this is a good effort. I am sad that I don't get to write for him often but I just don't tend to get ideas involving him... Oh, well. Maybe I could get more ideas now that I'm getting an idea of his character. :3 
> 
> I don't own Hetalia  
> You belong to Egypt
> 
> No specific gender pronouns used in reference to reader, so it really can be both genders :3

The metronome clicks away as your fingers pluck the strings, almost gliding along the familiar instrument. The sound of Egyptian-style music fills the air and automatically pulls a smile to your face as you remember who this is planned for. 

Your best friend and crush’s birthday is coming up in just a few short days and you’ve been working on this particular piece for at least a month, wanting it to be perfect when the day arrives. It’s not like he would criticize your playing but you just want everything to go perfectly for him. 

The song comes to a close and you make a few notes on the sheet music of what to refine further before the day comes. You’ve basically memorized the music at this point so you won’t need the sheets when it’s time to actually perform, but they’re always handy when practicing. 

When you’re done practicing for the day, you carefully put your harp away, not wanting anything to happen to it. That instrument is one of the only ways that you can calm down quickly as playing it always brings soothing thoughts to your head, so it would be bad if something happened. Thankfully, since you take such good care of it, it’s still in perfect condition.

The next few days pass in a blur of practicing and your usual schedule, feeling like they’ve flown by. You feel confident that you’ve practiced the piece as well as you can and you know that you’ll play it with minimal error.

The sound of his knock comes almost precisely on schedule and you smile, knowing he wouldn’t ever want to be late for anything. You stand up and walk to the door, opening it and meeting his green eyes with your own (e/c) ones. 

A smile instantly spreads across your face, “Thank you for coming over, Gupta.” You say softly, smiling as his name leaves your lips. He had given you permission to use his human names and you’re one of few countries that have that privilege. 

He merely nods and you invite him inside, him following you to the room that you have your harp set up in. Your cat, (C/n), jumps up beside him and meows for attention, causing a smile to appear on his face as he reaches out to pet the feline. 

You smile at this before sitting down in front of the harp, him raising an eyebrow, just now noticing the instrument. Your smile widens and you quietly begin the process of making sure that the instrument is in tune before you position your body in the proper form for playing.

The notes start off quiet as you begin the piece, slowly getting louder as well as more complex. His eyes are trained to your fingertips, watching as they form the gentle melody filling the air. The sound gets stronger as you get more confident and the piece’s intro ends, springing into a livelier piece.

You can see a smile on his face as you glance at him before you look back at your fingers, continuing the song with ease. His eyes leave the harp and move to your face, watching the calm, yet content, expression on your face as you play. 

Your eyes slip closed as you get further into the music and he can’t help but marvel at how beautiful you are. Something about you has always drawn him to you and it’s evident even more clearly now when you’re doing something that you love.

The song winds around playfully, with little flourishes that you had added to the music once you first got it under your fingers. You smile a little wider each time you execute one perfectly and he’s entranced by how passionate you are for the instrument.

It’s not lost on him that you prepared this for his birthday as the song is very reminiscent of old folk music from his country. Yet, the fact that you would prepare a song for him to hear and only for his ears makes him feel honored and flattered. 

The song slowly begins to come to a close and you let out a soft breath as you pluck the last chord, taking a few breaths and letting the notes ring through the air before removing your hand from the instrument.

You just watch him and he remains frozen for a second before beginning to clap. “(Y/n), that was amazing!” 

You smile at the compliment and tilt your head, getting up and grabbing his gift. You make your way over to him and hand it over, watching as he opens it.

“That song is on there along with a few others, all of them recorded by me…” You say softly as he looks at the CD. You had decided to play the most complex of the songs just to give him a taste of what the album contains.

“Thank you so much…” He says, looking up and meeting your eyes. You smile at him as you get lost in his eyes, both of you unconsciously getting close to the other. 

After a bit, your foreheads are touching and you blush when you realize just how close he is but he merely nuzzles his forehead into yours. “Happy birthday, Gupta…” You say softly and his eyes sparkle, him closing the distance between you.

You freeze momentarily when his lips touch yours but then you melt, your hands grasping his as he kisses you softly and sweetly. All too soon, his lips leave yours but he smiles at you, the sight nearly taking your breath away.

You bite your lips as you try to remember the phrase that you had memorized for a chance such as this and you utter, “Gupta, 'ahabak…” 

His eyes widen, happiness and adoration filling them. He had not expected you to confess in his country’s national language, but it’s filling his heart with a sense of warmth and love for you.

“I love you too, (Y/n)...” He says, deciding to respond in your language as you had used his and you smile, your heart feeling like it’s going to leap out of your chest. 

He loves you back! You hadn’t expected him reciprocating your feelings, expecting at best a mere acceptance of your feelings. 

You smile at him and he returns the look, both of you so happy that you love each other in return. He pulls you close and you just rest your head on his shoulder.

The two of you spend the remainder of the day close to each other, enjoying the company. He manages to convince you to play another song on the harp, complimenting your playing immediately afterward.

You glow at the praise and he gets lost in your beauty, completely filled with love and affection for you. Nothing gets your mood down for the rest of the day, everything seeming perfect and wonderful. After all, you did get your Egyptian and in turn, he got you.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed it and I'll see you with my next story :3


End file.
